


;;-->> ossify

by Black



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Collars, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Expect harder kinks, Fingering, Fisting, Gun play, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Suicide mention, Top Gavin, bottom 900, dom talk, how could i forget that tag, pain play, tags to be added as things are written, the list keeps growing, throat fucking but with a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: a collection of RK900/Gavin drabbles that'll probably be either fluff or porn. There's no between in this android hell.





	1. nsfw: before work showers are really troubling

**Author's Note:**

> No longer updated <3
> 
> Thanks for the ride.

Gavin licks over his fangs as he spreads his legs a little further, toes curling against the tile as he tilts his head against the wall. The scalding water hisses over his shoulders and trickles over all the scarring all the scarring and his hand wraps tighter around his cock.

Stroking hard, nail digging against his slit enough to trickle pain all the way down his legs. Just a little. Just enough to get him there -

but no, his orgasm is fleeting. A heat swimming just behind his eyes, teeth worrying against the side of his tongue with _just a little more, just a little more_ -

And it’s gone again, he whines in frustration and that tapers into a fucking growl and he squeezes his dick hard, fingers hooking behind his balls to tighten and add to the pressure. It swims through his ears and bustles behind his teeth, blooming in the right of his temple.

_Connor gasps as Gavin tights his hands around his neck, enough for his eyes to roll back and oh, that perfect spine jerks in a perfect arch and his synthetic thighs tremble._

He narrows his eyes, disgust welling up in the pit of his belly at even considering the thought - drifting into the fantasy! Connor, under him and writhing? Under him and begging for more? Begging to be bred, to be taken?

Gavin gasps as he lingers on it more, hand returning to motion with a feverish pace. He tilts his head just enough to touch his teeth to the tile, _lip curling as those perfect hands twist in the rope that pins them to his lower back, struggling to free themselves struggling to claw at him struggling to-_

And the heat ropes into his waiting fingers, messily parted around the nail still fucking digging and sliding down the wall. He huffs loudly with an angered groan, narrowing his eyes at himself as he drags his other hand down his face in disbelief.

…really?

…Connor?

He growls at himself and whips the remainder of his shame off his fingers in the running water, shoulders slumping as he tries to settle on what these feelings are exactly.

...Shit.


	2. nsfw: gavin likes gun play and i rather dislike him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to say other than surprise this muse is trash

The cold muzzle of the gun presses over the pulsing ring of Connor’s temple, eliciting a careful swallow as their hips meet in a heated fury. “Beg,” Gavin’s lip crinkles in a snarl, “I want to hear you  _ beg _ .”

RK900 tilts his head and spreads his toes at the feeling of Gavin’s cock buried inside of him, the hot throb sending a flurry of arousal straight to his belly. The LED rings pink, a light blue flush spreading across his neck and cheeks as he opens his mouth - voice steady. 

“Please,” he says as if to obey him, but you’re enjoying this aren’t you Connor, “ _ Please _ .” 

Gavin sneers, jamming the gun harder against his skin and growling low as he leans over him.

“Please _what_ , Connor?” 

He doesn’t get the chance to answer, not right away. Gavin does this thing where he rocks his hips, hard, and drags a whine from Connor’s parted lips. His body elevates in temperature, a normal _hu_ _ man _  reaction to sexual stimulation. 

In the moment, RK900 doesn’t realize that his body enacts this without permission. 

He’s concentrated on the slow drag of the gun from his temple and the way that Gavin trails it along his jaw, mouthing opening in a shallow gasp as Reed fucks sharply into him again. He startles as the muzzle is pressed to his teeth, gaze unsure as he looks up at Gavin for reassurance. 

You won’t get it, not from him. 

But Connor will tell himself that he sees it anyway. 

He swallows, easing the joints and allowing Gavin to press the gun further into his waiting mouth. His tongue curls curiously against it but he does nothing to further provoke him, cock resting swollen against his hip as twitches with stimulation. 

Androids are built to be so lifelike these days, especially RK900. 

Top of the line, huh? 

“I won’t fucking repeat myself again,” Gavin rumbles, pulling the gun back just enough for the muzzle to touch his lips before thrusting it forward again to reach the back of his pretty throat, “so tell me, Connor.” 

His answer is a groan, tongue pressed tightly to the bottom of his mouth as a line of drool rolls cleanly down his cheek. The lack of control has him spinning, struggling to hang onto his carefully crafted control. 

Closing his eyes, Connor swallows around the barrel and squirms under him, knowing by now that Gavin has a thing for control. So he allows this, thinking that it’ll please him. Yes, please him. Not because it pleases him either or anything - solely for Gavin’s mental health. He is his partner, after all. 

(Yeah, keep telling yourself that.) 

With the gun buried down his throat as deep as he can get it, Reed keeps his finger near the trigger as he starts a bruising pace. The wet slide of lube down his ass and to the bed makes him groan around the weapon again, eyes lidding open to fixate on the finger so close to ending _this_ body. 

Not so much his life but - well.   
Is that a thread of fear, Connor?  
(Or is that excitement?)

The barrel slips just a bit deeper as Gavin hilts, leaning forward to brush his lips against the shell of Connor’s ear with an amused noise dying low in his throat. “I’m going to breed you,” he mutters hotly, teeth briefly catching the sensitive top and worrying, “And you’re going to make _noise_  for me the whole time, understood?” 

A pause, a jerk of the gun. 

“And that’s a fucking order, Connor.” 


	3. sfw: you're kind of a dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first commenter really inspired my gavin muse.  
> thanks! :)

“You’re kind of a dumbass,” He hisses at Hank as they meet once again in the break room, motioning wildly at RK800, the enemy Connor, “And this? It’s gross. Awful! Fuck this outdated scanner, I obviously have the better model.” 

Anything to feel superior, huh? 

RK900 stands nearby, politely.   
Arms folded behind his back. 

Well, technically he was correct. He is the updated model sent by Cyberlife. 

Why did that matter so much though, he wonders. 

Hank mocks him in some way and of course, Gavin gets explosive. Goes off on some wild rant, something about Hank being some flavor of cunt, some skid of scum on the bottom of his shoe that he can’t even bear to look at, let alone humor!

Oh hello Hank, how nice of you to join us on this wonderful day. Done and out of your drunken stupor, huh? huh?

You’re a terrible cop, a terrible detective! 

There’s violent rapes and murders going on all around us and you’re crying in your kitchen over a fucking kid that’s been dead for how many years?

Okay, too far. 

It earns him a punch to the jaw that he’ll never admit he deserves. 

Despite being the newer model, both Connors respectively separate their partners just the same. With concern, and a near disappointed sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please post more prompts i love this muse


	4. nsfw: a couple shorts for your pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shrug emoticon here

“You wouldn’t disobey a direct order from your superior, would you?”

Gavin leans forward, Connor’s legs pressing hard to his chest as his digs his fingers into one of his thighs and pulls them further open. He rumbles some semblance of a growl, thumb sinking past his teeth and stroking across his tongue, “So fucking make a mess for me, huh?”

The calves over his shoulders twitch and those eyes look wary, lidded in a sort of pleasure that he’s only seen from humans before. He ignores that in the moment, moving the hand on his thigh down to cup his naked ass.

It truly, _truly_  pleased him to see Connor in this position.

“And keep quiet while I fuck you,” he demands warmly, “The station doesn’t need to know about this.”

 

*=*=*

Gavin bites.  
Hard.

Sinking his teeth into the sweet dip of Connor’s neck and shoulder, tongue curling over it possessively when he backs off. backs off. four fingers spreading his hole, massaging at the rim to soothe himself in further.

“Take it,” he mutters against his cheek, teething at the leather straps of the ball gag across it, _relax_ , and take it all.”

Connor gives a muffled gasp as the drool string down his chin, cheeks flushed as it rolls down his neck. He gives a small wiggle, eyes widening when he feels Reed’s thumb slip in past his abused, stretched rim. He clenches around it out of reaction, swallowing neatly as he pushes, pushes

 _pushes_.

The teeth return to his neck, in the same place, and tighten. Tighten as if they’re trying to make him, draw blood. The skin tinges white and Connor gives the _loveliest_  noise that Gavin’s ever heard as his whole fist slips inside of him.

A sharp twists and he’s arching off the mattress, the LED ringing pink to gold to pink again as he’s suspended in a limbo and pleasure and pressure.

And Gavin, all Gavin.

 


	5. sfw: look miserable up in the dictionary and guess who you'll find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write something nice for him and this is all i got.   
> gavin reed is a terrible awful boy

Gavin can’t remember the last time he was ever happy.   
_ truly  _ happy.

He’ll tell himself all day long that things are fine, everything is fine. That he loves being a detective and he loves working on cases and he loves furthering his career and he takes such pride in his work! 

…

There have been mornings where he’s laid tangled in the sheets and considered grabbing the gun under his pillow and putting a bullet through his head. Let them think he’s late again, they’ll let his body sit for a day or two before the chief grows reluctant (not concerned), and he’ll send someone to come look for him. 

It’s one of those mornings. 

Gavin strokes his fingers over the barrel of the gun and traces over the serial number, eyes lidded as he listens to the soft lull of acoustic guitar from his phone perched on top of an opened soda on his nightstand. 

Peh. 

Strength is having the capability to hurt others but deciding not to.   
But what about yourself…?

(Maybe you and Hank aren’t so different.)

Gavin closes his eyes again and there’s a rustling out in the living room that snaps them open in a cold urgency, hand wrapping tighter around the gun as he shifts his focus from shooting himself to burying a bullet in whoever - 

Ah. 

Oh, yeah. He groans, burying his face against the blankets and inhaling with a soft whine. Connor, the fucking android that Fowler had _forced_  him to work with. And in recent weeks? Forced him to take home for _protection_  from the assholes that had jumped him at the packing plant. 

Flexing his toes, he stretches them and exists. lingers. licks over his fangs and shakes his head as he shifts against the fabric of the blankets and savors it. 

There’s coffee, the smell wafts in to meet him and there’s a tugging in his chest that feels like anger. Maybe it’s not though, maybe it’s something different. Maybe it’s threading, threading. Cutting through the red and he just has forgotten what anything else tastes like. 

…

He rolls out of bed, raking his nails across his shoulder as he bustles out of his bedroom and snaps something about _dammit tincan what did I say about fucking around in the kitchen this early in the morning do you ever fucking listen -_

But from his faux rage I digress, 

Gavin can’t remember the last time he was happy. 

But with a coffee mug in Connor’s hand and a smile on his stupid face -  
Gavin thinks that this will do. 


	6. nsfw: gavin is a fucking top and you cannot convince me otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let me take this moment to say i will die for top gavin and bottom 900.  
> gavin is way way too insecure to bottom, especially at the beginning. 900 would really have to urge his trust to go anywhere near his ass and that's just the psychology of a super insecure man who is afraid to be made lesser in any situation. including sex.
> 
> thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> anyways here's a bunch of random sex warm ups ive just been trying to write over the past few days to get myself back in the swing of well, writing. writer's block blows.

\+ + +

“You are way too fucking overdressed,” Richard’s toes curl as Gavin’s hands work deftly at loosening his jacket, his shirt, his tie, “Good thing _that’s_  easily fixed.” 

Teeth against his cheek elicit a small noise from the back of his throat, LED briefly cycling pink before pulsating back into blue.   
“That attitude though?” 

Gavin licks the side of his temple as his calloused thumb strokes over a sensitive nipple, earning a wriggle and a whine. Richard’s lids droop in sleepy pleasure, pupils dilating as his fingers twitch against the sheets. Defiance, defiance. 

Deviance. 

They raise in a playful attempt to push Gavin’s hands away which only enthralls the other’s desire to remain in control, finger hooking through the ring on the front of the spiked collar snug around his neck. He tugs, jerking his head forward just a little as another plays at his parted lips - pleased when Richard’s tongue presses forward to meet them. 

“Well,” Gavin breathes, other hand snaking down to the front of his own pants to free his waiting cock, “We’ll just have to work on that, won’t we?”

\+ + +

Gavin growls as he threads his fingers through Richard’s hair, dragging his head down as he jerks his hips forward. His cock slips further into that warm mouth, a line of drool rolling down his chin when that soft tongue circles him. 

“One of my favorite things about you is your lack of fucking gag reflex,” he sneers, tightening his grip on the android’s hair and shifting himself, though still keeping deep, “Keep that pretty fucking throat open, I’m making it _mine_.” 

\+ + +

Gavin pins his head against the wall of the interrogation room and fists his fingers through his hair - his hold tight. Richard moans around his cock and flushes deeper as his partner’s other hand creeps down to cup around his throat.

All to feel his own cock move as he fucks his mouth.    
Is that narcissistic? 

“Found a use for you after all,” he teases as he glances down at him and strokes a slow thumb over his jaw, “Huh?”

\+ + +

Gavin squeezes their cocks together, fluids beading over his knuckles as the bound android squirms at the attention. He swallows around the gag, cheeks tinged blue as he groans at the hard, slow stroke. 

“Make some noise for me,” He mutters as he digs at the androids slit with his nail, tugging it open to further the mess, “Or I won’t let you cum again.”

\+ + +

“I want to _hear_  you make those slutty little noises,” Gavin’s teeth brush the tip of his ear as he jerks back on the collar around Richard’s neck, urging his back into a pretty arch, “So don’t you dare fucking hold out on me, or I’ll stop.” 

The pace is bruising. 

Gavin’s cock spreads him open and his toes curl as he gasps, hiccups back his pleasure and his tongue curls over his teeth. He tilts his head back into the pull on the collar and moans, broken up by the intensity of Reed’s hips rolling into him. 

“Louder,” Gavin grunts between thrusts, “Whore.” 

His cheeks burn, stomach churning hotly as he gasps sharp and clear. fingers curling. twitching as he tries to steady himself but he’s lost in the fluid motion of it all. His cock bobs against his hip and the fluid leaks to the bed. 

“Good,” is his praise and he lives for that, increasing in volume yet again as Gavin drags each and every noise from him genuinely, “ _There_  it is.”

\+ + +

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
